


as easy as going to sleep

by Captain_of_the_sass



Series: Tumblr oneshots [11]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt Jim, M/M, another short one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_of_the_sass/pseuds/Captain_of_the_sass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim should probably be a lot more worried about the hole in his stomach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as easy as going to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> fill for the tumblr prompt:   
> "It’s okay to cry…" spirk"

There’s blood dripping in a delicate line from Jim’s lips, stark against his pale skin, and a jolt goes through Spock at the sight of it. Jim’s shaking his head deliriously, his eyes clenched shut against the pain.

“Spock,” he croaks, “the away team?”

“they are well, Captain.They’ve taken the mercenaries into custody and have transported back to the ship.”

“Good…that’s good….” Jim’s eyelids begin to droop and a tremor rocks through him, his stomach throbbing. He lets out a scream of agony when Spock presses against the wound across his belly, applying pressure in an effort to staunch the flow of blood. Too little too late.

“Bones?”

“Doctor McCoy is preparing to transport to the surface to ascertain whether or not it is possible to transport you in your current condition.”

“Mm.” Jim’s not quite sure when his eyes slipped closed.

“Captain? _Jim!_ ”

He can see Spock’s face again, crumpled in a way he’s never seen it.

"Goin’ to sleep, Spock.”

“Jim, focus your eyes on me. Doctor McCoy is on his way.”

“I…Spock…” Jim feels tears prickling at his eyes because this is it, this is how he dies. And he’s afraid, _terrified_ , but Spock’s here and he can’t bring himself to mind the fact that Spock’s face is the last one he’ll see. Something drops against his forehead and with a feeling of strange wonder he finds that Spock’s eyes are glimmering with tears.

Spock realizes this too, and the Vulcan fights the urge to brush them away, disgusted with his lack of self control. His hands are needed elsewhere so instead he lets them fall in wet streaks down his cheeks, a look of distress on his face that makes Jim laugh weakly. A trembling finger gently wipes a tear from Spock’s cheek as Jim manages to whisper

“It’s okay to cry, Spock.”


End file.
